


lesser gods

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: “Is that how you speak to an old friend?” Unlike the clearly amused Dornishman, backing away, – and why should he not be when he wasn’t receiving the brunt of the woman’s anger – Rhaegar was finding much difficulty in keeping his temper in check.AU!





	lesser gods

“Surely, the knight shan’t ignore this chance to clear his name,” the King expressed, eyeing the woman sitting in the rocking chair. If the lord of the keep took notice of this action, he kept any opinions to himself. The scraping of wood against wood cut through the momentary subsequent silence. “It is not an order though,” the man continued, not taking his eyes off of the woman. “I will understand if you cannot find him, Lord Stark.”

“That is very generous of Your Majesty.” The creaking paused. The woman in the rocking chair shifted.  Then she stood, taking her work-basket with her as she abandoned the chamber.

 

 

 

 

“How dare you appear before me?” she demanded, the whip in her hand rising threateningly. She was not in jest, nor did it seem she would give up her grip without some pressure. Before she could bring down a scourge upon him, however, Arthur lunged at her, forcing her back just as the lash connected with his shoulder. “You bloody bastard.”

“Is that how you speak to an old friend?” Unlike the clearly amused Dornishman, backing away, – and why should he not be when he wasn’t receiving the brunt of the woman’s anger – Rhaegar was finding much difficulty in keeping his temper in check.

She spat at his feet.

 

 

 

 

The elusive Lady Lyanna did not manage to evade him for long. He was a lover of the hunt, might be not as much as his Baratheon kin and not nearly as vigorously as his Martell kith, but none could paint him with a brush saying differently. The she-wolf, however, remained cold as a slab of ice even in the intimacy of the small chamber he’d followed her into.  

“Lady, you test my patience.” His warning did not see her into a better mood.

“And here I was only hoping to let Your Majesty know you’ve outstayed your welcome.” She pierced him with a hard stare.

 

 

 

 

By the fourth day, he’d had about enough of her moods. Rhaegar simply grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the great hall. One of her brothers made a move to stop him, but he merely set the Bull in his path, leaving Hightower to deal with the scandalised man.

“You act like the injured party in some great injustice. I am giving you the chance to fulfil a wish of yours if I am not mistaken.” Her lower lips trembled. Rhaegar flattered himself that it was with the effort to hold back from voicing concern.

“You should have brought me before the madman. It would have been kinder.”

 

 

 

 

“Do you think I made a mistake?” Arthur shrugged, indicating confusion. “About sending the child to the Wall.” Elia had been furious. If he’d brought the mite back to King’s Landing there would never be a day when the boy would not have to look over his shoulder. If he left the child with the wolves, he would grow to resent his father. “Aemon was glad to have him.”

“The good maester is neither father nor mother to the child. He was doing his duty, Your Majesty.” The bald truth from a friend’s mouth.

“And I was doing mine.” The Dornishman gave a hesitant nod.

 

 

 

 

“I will take you to see him.” Might be that was where he’d gone too far. After all, a few meetings couldn’t truly bring much grief, could they? She looked at him with something other than loathing for a first. “You shan’t speak to him. But I will allow that you see the boy. If you come with me, that is.”

She jumped at the chance. He’d not expected her to agree without even the slightest hesitation. “I don’t understand you, Lyanna Stark. You never wanted him yet you would gladly claim him.”

“Then that is your burden, Majesty.” And she said no more.

 

 

 

 

If she talked to him, it was only when he made mention of the boy. Rhaegar had turned the idea over and over in his mind. Lyanna had claimed she did not wish to wed, she did not want children and she most certainly wanted neither of those with her once-betrothed.

“You used me as certainly as I used you, lady knight. Might be you ought to think upon that matter a while. We could discuss it.”

“The two of us have only one thing in common, Your Majesty. I will not discuss anything else.” He had to allow though that she was immovable.

 

 

 

 

She did not garb herself in mail anymore than she wore richly embroidered dresses. In the vein of other Northerner ladies, she wore sombre dark clothing underneath a heavy cloak, lined with fur. Well, rather he’d provided the cloak, insisting that she have it. Rhaegar reckoned she must have feared offending him. To his annoyance, he found he did not enjoy her fear. The horse she rode kept pace with his own steed. She sat the beast with ease. He refrained from addressing her, though he never did allow her out of sight. Or out of his knights’ sight, if it came to that.

 

 

 

 

The riding crop slipped from her grip. Rhaegar offered her a smile. “You shouldn’t wonder too far off, lady knight. You never know what lurks out there.” The same hand which had been holding the crop climbed to her heart, fisting over it.

“I know precisely the beast I face.” Her voice came out soft, whispery. It was something he’d not heard in a long time. His smile widened. Like a deer caught in the trajectory of an arrow, she stood there frozen. Waiting.  

“How naïve you are.” A chuckle escaped him. He’d not meant to so clearly show his amusement.

 

 

 

 

She sat down on one of the big boulders, the folds of her skirts brushing against a layer of caked mud. Arthur stood behind her, hand on his sword. Unafraid, the lady knight of famed song kept command of herself even in the face of overwhelming odds. Rhaegar had his doubts about her obedience. Nonetheless, he did not hurry anything along.   

Jon Darry moved closer to the woman as well, bending to whisper something to her. He left them be, for the moment unconcerned. He would face whatever came when it did. “That is enough for now. Best we get on our way.”


End file.
